


Perfect Patchwork

by HomunColoss



Series: Found Family [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Extended Families, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Found Family, Gen, Grandparents, Moving In Together, Multi, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2019-10-15 20:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17535380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomunColoss/pseuds/HomunColoss
Summary: Half a year after Isaac moved in with the McCalls Isaac is happy: He has a new family, good friends like Jordan and even a girlfriend.But then something happens that has the potential to upset the very fabric of his life.





	1. Positive

Scott, Stiles and Isaac were in the locker-room getting changed after lacrosse practice was cut short. Danny, already changed and ready to go came over to them heading for Stiles.

“ _Hey Stilinsk_ _i_ _, we should get a head start on our English project. Meet me at the library when your done.”_ , he told him then promptly turned around and left.

Stiles stared after him before he turned around to Scott and Isaac hurriedly packing his bag. “ _Sorry guys. I think we need to postpone our_ _big Wii-Sports Olympics again. I'll see you tomorrow._ ”

“ _Man, Stiles is whipped. And he's not even in a relationship.”_ , Isaac shook his head.

Scott snorted at that, _“So, what are you doing tonight? Now that training is over and Stiles canceled? You're going to meet Alison?”_

“ _Nah. She has some Mother-Daughter thing planed for today. I'll probably stay at home. Do some homework. Read. You?”_

“ _I don't know. I should probably do some studying but I can also do that tomorrow. Come on, let's go home.”_

Home. After half a year of living with the McCalls Isaac truly felt at home there (at least most of the time). And tomorrow in two weeks when they had their appointment with the judge to finalize the adoption it would officially become his home and Melissa and Scott his official family. Thinking about it always gave him a giddy feeling.

 

 

Twenty minutes later they were home.

Melissa was sitting at the kitchen table staring intently at something in her hands and hadn't yet realized that the boys had entered the house.

“ _Mom! We're home.”_ , Scott called from the kitchen entrance.

Melissa flinched, suddenly becoming aware of their presence: _“Scott, Isaac you're home early.”_

“ _Yeah, coach let us out early.”_

“ _Greenburg hurt himself and had to be taken to hospital._ _Again._ _”_ , Isaac added, going straight for the fridge.

 

Meanwhile Scott had frozen next to his mother gaping wide-eyed at the object between her fingers. _“Mom, what is… Is this a pregnancy test?”_

Isaac choked on his glass of milk while Melissa flinched even more and put her hands over it. But the damage was already done. The Cat out of the Bag.

 

For what felt like half an eternity nobody said anything, or even moved.

Scott was the first to break the silence. _“_ _H_ _ow did this happen?”_ , he sounded a bit hysterical.

Isaac didn't know what to say or even think about this whole situation but couldn't help himself: _“You know, Scott, if two people like each other very much…”_

“ _I know how bab_ _ie_ _s are made!”_ , Scott snapped, _“But_ _M_ _om you're not seeing anybody!_ _How? Who?”_

“ _I was… It just happened.”_ Melissa sighed dejectedly, still staring at her hands that now covered the positive test.

Suddenly Isaac felt like he had intruded on a private moment he had no business sharing: _“_ _I'm just gonna go over there. Yeah I'm gonna go over there and watch TV.”_ , he mostly told himself as he went into the living room and sat down on the couch staring at the black screen and still listening in to everything that was going on in the kitchen.

“ _Oh my God!”_ , Scott exclaimed, _“_ _And what about condoms? How many times did you tell me to use protection?”_

“ _I thought we used one!”_ , Melissa shouted back before getting quiter: _“There was an open wrapper in the morning. I never thought I could be…”_

“ _You thought? Oh my God!_ _Were you drunk?_ _You were drunk!_ _Oh my God!_ _My Mom had a drunk one-night stand! And now you're pregnant!”_ , Scott was in full hysterics now. _“Oh_ _my_ _God! I'm getting a little brother! Or sister! Oh my...”_ ,

“ _Scott! If you say Oh my God one more time, I swear this baby will be born an only child!”_ , Melissa cut him off. _“Now calm down._ _Take a deep breath. Use your inhaler. Good.”_

“ _Do you even know who the father is?”_ Scott asked.

Melissa gave him a withering look. _“Yes Scott I know who the father is. And no, I wont tell you. At least not until I talked to him_ _first_ _and we decided what to do.”_

“ _But...”_

“ _No but. And until then you tell no one about this. Not even Stiles. Especially not Stiles. The same goes for you Isaac. Understood?”_ , her tone really allowed no argument.

“ _Yes Mom.”_ Scott replied grudgingly.

“ _Yes Miss Mc…_ _Yes_ _Melissa.”_ Isaac concurred from the living room.

“ _Now I have to go to work.”_

“ _But y_ _ou only start in_ _two_ _hours.”_ , Scott objected.

“ _I just… have to go.”_ , Melissa abruptly got up put the pregnancy-test in her purse and fled the house.

 

\---------

 

Isaac was laying on his bed hollowly staring at his French homework for the second hour now without being able to concentrate or getting anything done. His mind was swimming with What-Ifs, with possibilities and worries and fears when Scott tentatively knocked on his open door.

“ _So my Mom is gonna have a baby. I'm gonna be a big brother.”_ , Scott opened with badly put upon nonchalance

“ _Yeah”_

“ _Who do you think is the Father? Do you think I know him? Perhaps it's somebody from her work?”_ , he wondered aloud

“ _Yes, you definitely know him, no it's nobody from the Hospital.”_ , Isaac answered a bit exasperated.

“ _How can you be so sure? Oh my god! You know who it is! Tell me! How do you know?”_

“ _If you can't figure it out by yourself, I'm not gonna tell you.”_

“ _Is it that slimy Peter she went on a date with a few month ago?”_ , Scott was working himself in a frenzy again. _“Oh god it's not Coach or one of our teachers? Please tell me it's not Mr. Harris! How sure are you?”_

“ _It's not Harris but I wont tell you any more.”_ , Isaac tried to calm him down, _“And I'm_ _ninety-five_ _to_ _ninety-nine_ _percent sure.”_

“ _Oh my God!_ _I have to_ _ca_ _ll Stiles!”_ he proclaimed.

Isaac quickly snatched Scott's cell away from him. _“No! You can't tell Stiles. You promised. Remember? You promised not to tell anybody, especially not Stiles.”_

 

Scott pouted at him and prodded Isaac about the probable father, but Isaac didn't even heed him. He had other things on his mind. Like where exactly this new development left him. Where would he go, now that the guest-room would be needed for a new baby?


	2. Announcement

The next day after school Isaac sat in the living room zapping through the channels while having a sandwich. Scott had at shift at the animal clinic like every Friday and Melissa was out, probably grocery shopping or something, so Isaac waited for her. He had to talk to her and he figured the sooner he got it over with the better.

A few minutes later Melissa returned and Isaac helped her stow away the groceries before he awkwardly told her that he had to talk to her and they sat on the sofa.

 

“ _So. About yesterday...”_ , he started but didn't know how to continue. Melissa looked at him expectantly. _“I was wondering… Have you talked to the Sheriff yet?”_ , he finally blurted out.

Melissa was a bit shocked that Isaac new. She had thought they were more subtle. _“I… How did you find out it's him?”_

“ _I don't know? You have been different around each other the last couple of weeks. And yesterday you told us to especially not tell Stiles. So I put one and one together.”_

At that Melissa groaned and shook her head at herself.

“ _Don't worry!”_ , Isaac rushed to assure her, _“Scott doesn't know. But I'm not sure how long I can keep him from telling Stiles. That was really hard at school today.”_ (Fortunately Stiles was preoccupied stressing out over Danny possibly warming up to him.)

“ _I'm meeting Noah before I go in for my shift today. Hopefully we can come up with a plan then.”_ , – and not just for how to handle telling Scott and Stiles – she thought to herself.

“ _So are you two … like together?”_ , Isaac winced at his own question.

“ _After that one night we decided to take it slow and see where it leads us. I'm not sure slow is in the card_ _s_ _anymore.”_ , she answered more to herself. _“I'm going upstairs. I have to think.”_ with that she stood up.

“ _Wait. Melissa… that's not what I actually wanted to talk about.”_

Melissa sat back down. Her mind was running, trying to think what could be so bad that Isaac preferred this awkward conversation to whatever really bothered him. _“_ _What is it Isaac? You know you can come talk to me about everything.”_ , she put her hand on top of his in a reassuring way.

“ _I…_ _I just wanted to let you know that I understand,”_ , Isaac choked out, _“I understand that you probably don't want to go through with the adoption anymore. The_ _b_ _aby has priority. I… I'll find a place. I turned seventeen this summer, I can probably get emancipated. And perhaps I can stay with Jordan. I mean I can pick up another job and help him with rent.”_ , he babbled.

Isaac's declaration broke Melissa's heart and she pulled him in a tight hug.

“ _No. Isaac you're a part of this family now. That's not gonna change anytime soon.”_ , Melissa felt her eyes get wet, _“In two weeks we're making it official_ _and as far as I am concerned this will be as much your sibling as Scott's. You hear me?”_

Isaac hugged her back, pressed his face to Melissa's shoulder and cried with relief.

 

\---------

 

On Saturday Melissa announced that they would go out for dinner that evening as a family and that she had some announcements to make then. Scott was in equal parts excited and dreaded meeting his potential future stepfather and Isaac wasn't doing much better. He was pretty sure that the Sheriff and Stiles would join them but he didn't know how the man had taken Melissa's revelation yesterday, what they had decided or how Stiles would react (he was sure Stiles was still in the dark, thou, otherwise he would surely have blabbered to Scott by now).

 

When they finally arrived at the moderately fancy restaurant Stiles and his Dad were already seated at a corner table with some distance to the other guests. Stiles seemed to be pestering his Dad about something, probably about the occasion for this outing.

“ _Oh, there's Noah and Stiles.”_ , Melissa tried to sound chipper to mask her nervousness. It wasn't working too good, _“Let's go over to them.”_

Scott shot Isaac a confused look, but Isaac decided to just ignore him for the moment, following Melissa over to the Stilinkis.

After an pretty awkward greeting they all sat around the table. Isaac hid face in the menu to avoid the looks and scrutiny from his friends who by now had both picked up on the fact that he apparently knew what was going on. That only ended when Melissa cleared her throat: _“_ _Boys. We're all here today because I have an important announcement to make.”_ Immediately all eyes turned to her. Then the Sheriff put his hand on top of hers on the table: _“Because_ we _have an announcement to make.”_ , he added.

Then chaos broke loose.

 

It too some time (ok, a lot of time) until everybody had calmed down a bit and after an short initial explanation that Melissa was pregnant (which was only news for Stiles and left him speechless for a rare moment) and that the Sheriff – Noah – was the father, there were a lot of questions to be answered.

Like: _“_ _Are you going to marry now_ _?_ _Are Scott and I becoming real brothers?_ _”_ , to which the Sheriff answered that they didn't plan to marry in the immediate future as it was way to early for this, and Melissa added that she married once before just because she was pregnant and didn't want a repeat performance of that.

Followed by Scott's question: _“But you are, like, together? Right Mom? This was not just a drunk one night stand?”_ ( _“What! You hooked up drunk!”_ Stiles blurted out loud enough that Isaac shushed him.). _“We weren't exactly sober_ _and I'm not proud of that fact_ _.”_ , Melissa conceded, _“Don't go around drinking and doing something stupid. To your question Scott, we wanted to take it slow. We still have to figure out were exactly we stand now.”_

“ _What about Isaac? You are still adopting him, right Mom?” “Yes, Scott. I already told Isaac that. It's really sweet that you care so much about him.”_

Isaac smiled so much at that it brought tears to his eyes; _“When… when did this happen? If you don't mind me asking?” “About six, seven weeks ago”_ , Melissa answered. _“Remember_ _when_ _you guys were all out camping in the reserve with Jordan and Ranger Hale to celebrate Isaac's birthday.”_ Mr. Stilinski chimed in. Stiles did a little math in his head: _“That means little Stilinski? McCall? will be born at the end of April.”_

 

After that the questions went on for a long time and by the end of the evening Melissa was exhausted and tired but also incredibly relieved that everybody had taken the news so well.

 

\---------

 

Two weeks later Isaac and Melissa stood in front of the judge to finalize the adoption. Of course Scott was there and Allison, Isaac's girlfriend. But also Jordan and Stiles and the Sheriff who came over to the McCalls more and more since the announcement. And Boyd and Erica and even Derek had written him congratulatory texts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no update :(  
> I definately want to get the next chapter out faster and you can help by motivating me through Comments and Kudos xD


	3. Grandparents

At the beginning of December it was decided that the families should move in together.

So about a week later Scott's grandparents Abuela Teresa and Abuelo Gregorio as well as Stiles grandpa (who was also called Stiles, even when his real name was Elias) came to Beacon Hills to get the Stilinski house ready, since it was the bigger one. The move itself was scheduled for Christmas break but there was still a lot of work to do until then.

Noah and Melissa decided to try sharing the master-bedroom after they went on many dates and got a lot closer in the previous months. Stiles and Scott would move into the attic together – that would be the most work – while Isaac would move into the guest-room. Stiles old room should later be converted into the nursery.

 

The grandparents did most of the work while Noah, Melissa and the boys helped whenever they could with their busy schedules of work, school and training.

One day it was only Isaac together with `Old Stiles´ and Gregorio working on installing an additional bathroom in the Attic. In between the work the two grandpas were grilling Isaac about his date with Allison the weekend before where he had met her (scary) parents and (even more terrifying) grandfather.

“ _And when do we get to meet your girlfriend and be the scary grandparents?”_ Old Stiles asked jokingly.

“ _Yeah we could even the score for you.”_ Gregorio added with a sly grin.

“ _Oh no, please don't.”_ , Isaac pleaded, his eyes going big.

Then suddenly both old men chuckled at the horrified look on Isaac's face

“ _We won't scare her away too badly. Promise.” “Yeah, but we do like to meet her.”_ they reassured him.

“ _I still remember when I first talked to my Teresa's father about wanting to go to a dance with her in the next town over.”_ , Gregorio began to tell, _“That was one scary guy. He was the foreman on this big ranch where I just started working and he always had those two big dogs with him._ _Now I was never fond of dogs and those where some really scary beasts, the farm owner used them to hunt bears or something...”_

They continued telling stories of their youth and what shenanigans they got into with girls, cars, alcohol and whatever as they worked on.

 

\---------

 

Two days later Isaac watched a movie at night with Scott and Stiles when the later asked: _“_ _Isaac, d_ _id something happen the other day when_ _you were alone with the grandparents?”_

“ _No? What should have happened?”_

“ _I don't know, you just seem a bit broody and distant since then. Did they say something? I know Grandpa can be a bit harsh sometimes.”_

“ _No, they're great, really! Did you know that your Grandpa once snuck into the cinema and exchanged the regular movie for some horror flick so he could get closer to that one girl?”_

“ _What? Why doesn't he tell me those stories?”_

“ _Perhaps because you would see it as a dare and try to pull something like this off yourself?”_ , Scott interjected, _“But really Isaac. What is it? There's no problem with Allison, is there?”_

“ _If there was, would you really want to hear about it? Nah, things with Allison are fine. It's just… Your grandparents are great, and it's great that they came here to help with the renovation. Just… it makes me miss my Granny.”_

“ _Oh. When did she die?”_

“ _Oh my God, Stiles! She's not dead!”,_ Isaac exclaimed.

“ _Shit. Sorry. I thought you had no relatives or you would stay with them?”_ , he asked tentatively.

“ _I also have an aunt on my Mom's side, but she lives in South-Africa, I think. Last time I saw her was over 10 years ago at Mom's funeral. I think she married and got kids since then?”_

“ _So, is your Grandma also somewhere abroad?”_ , Scott asked.

“ _She's in a Home. Has been for some years. She has Alzheimer.”_

“ _We should go, visit. I'll ask Mom.”_

“ _Scott, no. You don't have to. It's in Fresno, that's almost 300 miles!”_

“ _Nonsense! We're going!” “And it's only about 250!”_ , Stiles added.

 

\---------

 

Two weekends later the boys made the trip down to Fresno with Melissa.

After their return on Sunday Isaac went to visit Jordan because he needed a bit of quiet and distance after the visit.

Jordan never pried or coddled Isaac when he was sad or in a bad mood and didn't want to talk about it like right now. They usually ended up watching some animal-documentary. Isaac complained that Jordan had nothing to eat in his kitchen except tofu and vegetables until Jordan agreed to call for a pizza and then got some of Isaac's favorite chocolate from his secret stash. More often than not Isaac would open up by himself after some time.

“ _So, we went to Fresno this weekend to visit my Granny.”_ , Isaac stated what Jordan already knew, he had told him about the visit before.

Jordan didn't say anything, just let out an affirmative noise to let Isaac know he was listening.

“ _She didn't even recognize me, you know? At first she thought I was some long dead cousin of hers. And when I told her I'm her grandson she thought I was Camden._ _A_ _nd she kept on calling me Camden and telling me how I had grown since last time she saw `me´ I was a little boy.”_

Tears had formed in Isaac's eyes and threatened to overflow and he was clenching his fists hard to stop himself from crying. Jordan put his Arm around Isaac's shoulders and pulled him into a hug.

“ _You know, somehow I think she's lucky for not knowing what happened to Cam. And what became of her son.”_

“ _Perhaps.”_ , Jordan conceded, _“But she's really unlucky for not knowing you and what a great guy you are.”_


End file.
